


Wish

by alternativekpop



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativekpop/pseuds/alternativekpop
Summary: Yeongue has one wish on his birthday, but it doesn't seem like he's going to come.





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YEONGUE!!  
> I know it was his bday yesterday but I NEED TIME TO WRITE THIS 
> 
> anyways, I love this bean so much and his voice is so good so pLEASE LOVE HIM BECAUSE HE IS SO PRECIOUS
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

               “Happy Birthday!”

               Yeongue smiled at his friends in front of him. Junhyuk (the cutie that he was) cheered as he held up a horribly decorated cake. Yeongue looked around to see everyone here; Junhyuk, Dohwan, Seokhwa, Yunseo, Inhong, Siyun, and Jeongseob. Even Jeongwoo and Junghwan had taken a day off their busy schedules to celebrate his birthday.

               For the past 24 hours, Yeongue had eaten so much that it almost felt like his stomach would explode. He was surrounded by all his closest friends, they had even brought him gifts, so Yeongue’ s heart should be filled to the brim with love yet…

               ...it felt empty.

               “Make a wish hyung!” Junghwan requested cutely.

               Yeongue gave the younger an eye smile and nodded. He closed his eyes to make a wish as he tried his best to not think about the one person missing.

* * *

 

            _“Yeongue!”_

_Yeongue spun around to see his best friend running towards him. As the other stopped to catch his breath, Yeongue tilted his head and asked, “What’s up Jeongwoo?”_

_Jeongwoo panted for a few seconds before grinning at his friend. “There’s a new trainee in Team B, and apparently he’s a foreigner.”_

_Yeongue couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s excitement. He rolled his eyes fondly and asked, “Jeongwoo, what is with you and foreigners?”_

_“I don’t know, I just find them more attractive than Koreans. There is nothing cooler than speaking multiple languages.” Jeongwoo explained excitedly._

_“Ok, whatever you say.” Yeongue smiled and turned around to continue practicing._

_Suddenly he felt a weight on his arm as Jeongwoo dragged him out of the room. “C’ mon Gue! You have to come and see him with me. This is part of the best friend contract.”_

_“What best friend contract? I don’t remember signing anything.” Yeongue teased. Nonetheless, he laughed as he let his best friend drag him towards the other practice room._

* * *

 

_They had been in the practice room for less than a minute, and Yeongue already wanted to leave. It was common for Yeongue to feel insecure when the other trainees were around, but the crowd in the room was overwhelming him. Yeongue quietly debated sneaking out, but before he could, Jeongwoo shouted, “Hey guys! Yeongue’s here!”_

_Suddenly, Yeongue wanted to disappear as all the eyes in the room went on him. He clung to Jeongwoo while everyone came around to say hi. As more people greeted him, Yeongue started feeling more comfortable. Once he realized that these were just his friends, he started joking around and laughing with everyone. That was- until someone who was not his friend approached them._

_“This is him. This is him!” Jeongwoo hissed in Yeongue’s ear as a taller male approached them._

_Yeongue could tell why the older male was in Team B. He looked handsome, even to Yeongue, with his laidback smile and piercing black eyes. Yeongue stared at him as he approached them. The taller casually held out a hand as he greeted, “Hey. I’m Ha Yoonbin.”_

_Yeongue faced his gaze towards the ground as he muttered, “Kim Yeongue.”_

_At his nervous reply, Yeongue wished that the ground would swallow him up. He could hear Jeongwoo apologizing on his behalf for his shy nature. Yeongue started turning around to leave- already regretting the decision to come- when he heard Yoonbin call out._

_“Hey, cutie. Where are you going?”_

_Yeongue felt his cheeks heat up at the pet name. “Um.. leaving?”_

_“Stay.”_

_Yeongue officially malfunctioned as Yoonbin grabbed his hand. He turned to Jeongwoo for help, but the other simple grinned and left the two alone. Yeongue fumbled to get his words out as he asked, “Why? Isn’t everyone else here better company than me?”_

_“No,” Yoonbin said as he tilted his head in confusion, “I like your company the most. You are not only really cute, but you seem really sweet too.”_

_“Really?” Yeongue asked hopefully._

_“No. I was kidding, and this was a prank from Jihoon.” Yoonbin deadpanned._

_Shocked and a little disappointed, Yeongue tore his hand from Yoonbin’s grasp. He looked at the older in the eyes as he tried not to cry, “Well, I’m sorry for not being humorous enough company. Find someone else to entertain your harsh ass.”_

_Yeongue watched in satisfaction as Yoonbin’s eyes widened before the younger stormed out of the room. Upset and disappointed, Yeongue made his way to the studio rather than the practice rooms. Once there, the singer set himself up- immediately playing Stay by Blackpink._

 

_You take me for granted_

_But that’s you_

_But still, stay stay stay with me_

 

_Yeongue thought about the stupid black-haired male in the other room. So, what if he was handsome? So, what if he had an awkward smile that melted hearts? So, what if he was super popular and probably extremely talented? Yeongue didn’t care about any of that. He wasn’t about to fall for this foreign playboy. He knew that he definitely wasn’t in love with the other. After all, they had talked for five minutes tops. Yet, that didn’t stop the blow from stinging. A little part of the young trainee couldn’t help but think ‘He isn’t wrong. I’m awkward and not nearly as talented as any of the hyungs.’_

_As Yeongue finished the song- he felt satisfied. While he didn’t feel confident singing the song in front of others- he enjoyed letting out his emotions through this song. He smiled at his work and let out a content huff._

_“Wow, cutie. Your voice is beautiful.”_

_Yeongue spun around to see the very reason he was here, staring at him. He tried his hardest to glare at Yoonbin, but the older only laughed. “C’ mon Gue. I’m sorry. I was just joking, I swear.”_

_Yeongue grabbed all his stuff, not even acknowledging the other’s apology. He tried to brush past the older but was stopped by Yoonbin blocking the door with his hand._

_“Move,” Yeongue demanded, tears springing to his eyes once more. He hated crying, and just the sight of the older made him want to._

_Instead of moving as Yeongue wished, Yoonbin grinned and hugged the smaller. Yoonbin ran his hands through the younger’s hair as he comforted, “Hey Gue. I’m sorry- I swear I didn’t mean it. I just get nervous in front of cuties like you, and I couldn’t help but tease you a bit. I’m sorry Gue.”_

_At the warmth in the other's voice, Yeongue cried more. “I’m sorry that I’m so sensitive. You shouldn’t have to deal with a cry baby like me. I forgave you already, so it’s fine, you don’t have to stay.” He sobbed as he pushed himself away from the taller male._

_Yoonbin frowned as he grabbed Yeongue’s hands. “Look at me,” he demanded. It took a few prompts, but once the younger looked up, Yoonbin’s face lit up. Yoonbin softly smiled as he explained, “Cutie, I am not leaving. Now that you have forgiven me- you are stuck with me forever. Also, you aren’t a cry baby. You are my baby. Or well, you could be if you let me take you out for hot chocolate later?”_

_Yeongue laughed at the awkward grin Yoonbin sent his way. He wiped away his tears and shyly looked down as he nodded. “Ok. Only because you mentioned hot chocolate though.”_

_When he looked up to see Yoonbin grinning at him, Yeongue couldn’t help but beam back._

* * *

 

               “Yeongue!”

               Yeongue opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him curiously. He tilted his head as he hummed questioningly.

               Jeongwoo laughed and gave him a small push, “Make a wish quickly Gue- the wax is going to fall onto the cake. I may love you, but not enough to eat wax for you.”

               “You would eat wax for Haruto,” Yeongue muttered and pouted. Nonetheless, he closed his eyes and made a wish before blowing out the candles.

               Seokhwa grinned, “Well.. what did you wish for?”

               Junhyuk tackled the older male as he screamed, “Wait don’t tell us! It won’t come true hyung! Don’t fall for Seokhwa hyung’s evil plans! Don’t do it!”

               Yeongue laughed at Junhyuk’s superstitions as Seokhwa effectively tackled the smaller to the ground and was covering his mouth. “Just tell us,” the older screamed.

               “Don’t worry Junhyukkie. I won’t say what specifically because I didn’t wish for much. Just the usual health and stuff.” Yeongue reassured with a smile.

               “Eyyyy. Don’t be like that! Tell us specifically.” Yunseo grinned.

               Junhyuk seemed to have given up on his superstitions as he pouted and complained to Jeongseob. The older rapper simply laughed and nodded at him as the youngest droned on.

               Yeongue looked to Siyun for help, but the other was too busy whispering to Inhong. At that, Yeongue sighed and put on a fake smile, “I wished for everyone here to celebrate with me like this next year as well.”

               Jeongwoo pushed him again with a frown on his face. “Do you really think we don’t know what you actually wished for?”

               “What?” Yeongue asked with a tilt of his head.

 

               “I’m offended, babe. You didn’t wish for me?”

 

               Yeongue whipped around to see his boyfriend leaning against the doorway with a grin on his face. “Yoonbin hyung!” he called out excitedly as he ran to hug his boyfriend.

               Yoonbin laughed at the cuteness of his boyfriend as he pulled Yeongue into an embrace. Yeongue snuggled his head into the older male’s chest and stayed like that for a few minutes.

               “Do we leave now?” Yeongue heard Dohwan whisper loudly.

               “Shut up and leave quietly,” Seokhwa hissed back.

               Yeongue laughed a bit as he pulled himself out of the hug. He ran to tackle his friends into a hug. He cried a bit as he thanked all of them profusely.

               “Anytime hyung!” Junghwan and Junhyuk replied cutely. Inhong and Jeongseob instead opted for a quiet grin with raised eyebrows at him. Seokhwa raved about how important Yeongue was to him (if Yeongue teared up, no one could blame him). Yunseo and Dohwan smiled as both reminded him to take care of himself. Siyun pulled Yeongue into a hug and quietly told Yeongue that he would always be there for him (Yeongue may have cried again).

               Jeongwoo, on the other hand, hit Yeongue. “Of course, we brought him! It was horrible for him to be missing in the first place. If Haruto wasn’t at my side from the second I woke up on my birthday, I would break up with him.”

               “You love him too much to do that,” Yeongue noted as he beamed at his best friend, “and I love Yoonbin too much to do that either.”

               Jeongwoo rolled his eyes but didn’t correct the younger. Instead, he pushed Yeongue towards Yoonbin while leaving with all the others.

               “Happy birthday.” Yoonbin smiled at Yeongue.

               At the sight of the older, Yeongue started tearing up again. He frowned as he complained, “I really thought you weren’t coming today! I was worried.”

               Yoonbin laughed as he wiped the tears from the younger’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You are just so cute that I feel like pranking you all the time. I’m sorry love.”

               “No. It’s my birthday, and I thought you weren’t coming. You’re my boyfriend, and I thought you didn’t like me anymore,” Yeongue continued to cry as he buried himself in the older male’s chest.

               Yoonbin made Yeongue look at him in the eyes as he reassured softly, “Babe, I love you so much more than I did when I met you. I know it’s lonely because I’m always on a schedule, but please bear with me. I don’t know what might happen in the future. For all I know, one of us might fall out of love with the other. But for now, I can honestly say I love you so much. Please never forget that.”

               Yeongue nodded as he wiped his tears away, “Ok.”

               “Well my crybaby, would you like to go for hot chocolate today?” Yoonbin grinned.

               Yeongue returned the grin as he nodded. He shyly took Yoonbin’s hand in his own and dragged the other outside. As they walked together in the bright sun, laughing and walking hand in hand- Yeongue couldn’t help the thought that repeated itself in his mind.

               ‘ _My wish came true._ ’

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't seem to rushed :P
> 
> Leave any comments, critiques, or suggestions you have~ I look forward to it :D


End file.
